I Won't Say It!
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Kai speaks with Dranzer about his feelings towards a certain blond haired Spaniard. Miguel/Kai. Song-fic. T for yaoi in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Won't Say it!**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

**Summary: Kai speaks with Dranzer about his feelings towards a certain blond haired Spaniard. My first song fic. Two-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the song.**

**Oh, and this is yaoi (maleXmale) so don't like it, don't read it.**

**NOTE: **Song- _blah_ (Kai's point of view) _**blah**_ (Dranzer's point of view)

Mind talking- 'blah' (Kai) **"blah" **(Dranzer)

Normal talking- "blah"

* * *

Kai stood alone, leaning against a railing on a rooftop, staring at the sunset. He had many things on his mind, but they were mostly focused around a certain blue-eyed blond blader from the Spanish team. He thought he had locked away all of his emotions but now they're back and hitting him full force.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Kai sighed lightly. Lately all of his thoughts were on the blond blader Miguel. He doesn't understand what it is about Miguel. And he doesn't see why he should be worrying so much over it; it's not worth it. There are no deep feelings about Miguel. He's been through this before and he doesn't want it to happen again.

That's what Kai keeps telling himself anyway.

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**_

"**Admit it Master Kai, you like him more than a friend." **Said Dranzer in Kai's mind. She knew that her master was hurting from past relationships, but she doesn't understand how Kai can believe that Miguel would hurt him in anyway. 'No I don't Dranzer. Those emotions are long gone.' Dranzer mentally rolled her eyes. Honestly.

"**Master Kai, I'm in your head. I know what you think and feel. All you think about is him. Admit that you love him." **But Kai shook his head and continued to stare at the sunset.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_**You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**_

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

'I can't admit that I love him because I don't!' Kai thought back forcefully. 'Dammit, listen to me Dranzer.' Kai is sure that all he feels is a strong friendship, like he has with the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"**But Master. Think about what you feel when he's near you."** Kai had to admit; his bit beast had a point on this. Whenever Miguel looked at him, he lost his breath. When Miguel spoke to him, Kai was usually unable to speak back, getting shy and flushed. But when the blond smiled at the phoenix did Kai's knees buckle, did his heartbeat speed up. **"Come now Master." **

'No, I won't say it.'

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

Dranzer sighed. **"I know you are still hurting from past relationships, but it's time to let go of all that." **she said gently and felt Kai nod his head.

Kai has had boyfriends in the past, but he always ended up hurt. Most of the relationships started out fine, but then they went bad. Some of them cheated on him. Some used him, not his body, as he is still a virgin, but because he's rich and as a means to make others jealous. Some were just looking for some fun but when Kai refused to give it did they leave him.

His heart was the one to pay and he stopped having such feelings to protect himself. He wants to believe Dranzer, but another part of him tells him not to, unless he wants to take the risk of getting hurt all over again.

**_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_**

Dranzer knew her job. And that is to protect Kai. And part of protecting him is making sure he is happy. She's sure that Miguel would make Kai happy. She has a good feeling about him. She just needs to convince Kai that not everyone is out to hurt him and his heart won't always be broken.

"**Please Master. I want to see you happy." **She knows that it's going to take some work. Kai's not someone who trusts people easily, although he's beginning to open up to his friends more. She can feel the fondness, no, more than a fondness that Kai has for Miguel. But the boy will not act on those feelings.

'I am happy.' He said unconvincingly.

Dranzer growled. **"Master! You need to face the fact that you love Miguel! You've got to stop being to stupid!"**_  
_  
_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_**Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love**_

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

**_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_**

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

**_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_**

To say Kai was shocked would be an understatement. Dranzer would only ever yell if she were angry. 'I'm sorry Dranzer. But it's hard.' He whispered. 'I can't say it. I can't admit what's not there. These feelings will go away.' He tried to sound sure but he failed.

"**They won't go away Kai. You've got to acknowledge that they're there."**

'How would you know?'

"**As I said before, I'm connected to you. I'm in your head Master Kai, I know what you think and I can feel what you feel."**

Kai looked away from the sky and down to the streets below. He knows deep down that the things he feels for Miguel won't go away. He just likes to hide it and deny it, hoping that maybe they'll just go away. 'What do I do Dranzer?'

"**Just admit that you feel something, even if it's only to yourself." **She whispered encouragingly, glad to have finally gotten somewhere with her charge.

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

As Kai looks down into the streets does Miguel's smile flash through his minds eye. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out Dranzer, which glowed red encouragingly. He smiled faintly.

'I love him. I may not be able to say it out loud yet but I guess the least I can do is accept it.' Dranzer's blade warmed his hand as if agreeing with him. 'Thank you Dranzer.' He thought some more on these feelings when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Kai. I've been looking for you." Kai turned surprised and saw the one who has been plaguing his thoughts.

"Miguel?"

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Was it good? And I'll probably put up another chapter, it depends on what people thought about it. I was listening to this song on youtube and got inspired by it.

I thought it kind of suited Kai, depending on how you want to look at it. So tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next part up.

Tenshi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade.**

Kai: It's about time you updated this story. What do you have to say for your self?

BWT: (sweat drop) I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story, but life caught up with me and those damn plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone.

Kai: well since you're finally updating, let's just start this story.

BWT: Good idea! So enjoy!

* * *

"_Kai, I've been looking for you."_

"_Miguel?"_

Kai looked, shocked at the blonde behind him. When had he gotten here? Damn, he knew he liked the blonde, a lot, but he was not ready to admit that to anyone yet.

"What are you doing here Miguel?" asked Kai trying to be as casual as possible.

"I just wanted to see you." Kai fought the urge to blush. "You've been so distant lately and I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." The blonde explained walking closer to the smaller male.

Miguel gazed deeply at Kai. He really liked the younger male, more than he probably should. It took him a while to admit it to himself but he did and when he started really getting to know Kai, Miguel knew that he couldn't have picked a better person to like.

He and Kai had hung out a lot after BEGA, but a couple of weeks ago, Kai started becoming distant, and the blonde had thought that he had done something to the phoenix. If he did, then he'll apologize because the last thing he wants is the phoenix to become quiet and guarded around him.

"Everything's fine." Kai answered, trying to move away without Miguel noticing.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Kai cringed in guilt when he heard the sadness in the blonde's voice.

"What? I haven't been-" but Kai was cut off when Miguel pinned him to the railing and took hold of Kai's chin.

"Don't lie to me Kai." Whispered Miguel. "Have I done something to hurt you? Is that why?" he asked desperately.

Kai shook his head. "N-no of course not."

"Do you just hate me then?" Miguel asked gently looking away.

Again Kai shook his head. "I could never hate you."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" he demanded, for once raising his voice to the phoenix, startling him.

Kai blushed. "I-I just..."

"Kai? Where are you Kai?" they both jumped at hearing Tala's voice drifting up from behind the door to the roof. (A/N: Wow... Tala has a loud voice...)

"Oh, Tala's calling me." Kai said quickly as he slipped out of Miguel's hold and ran to the door. "I should go see what he wants." And then he was gone.

Miguel sighed. 'Kai, what's going on?'

Kai let out a breath of air when he finally escaped Miguel and went to on his way to find Tala who managed to unknowingly save him from making a huge mistake and loosing Miguel's friendship forever.

'God damnit.' He thought, mentally cursing his feelings. 'What do I do now?'

TBC...

* * *

Um, ok this obviously isn't going to be a two-shot anymore and I have no idea how many chapters this story will end up with so you're just going to have to bear with me here.

And again, please forgive me for taking so long to update.

Let me know what you think!

Burning


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

Ok, this chapter is going to be short and rather rushed so bare with me here. School's been keeping me really busy and this is the best I can do for now before my next class.

* * *

Kai sighed. What the hell was he going to do now? He loves Miguel but that doesn't mean that he's going to tell the blond that and lose Miguel's friendship forever. He could already imagine what would happen...

_Kai's Image of what would Happen_

_Kai shyly approaches Miguel and says. "I... I really like you..." he stated blushing._

_Miguel looked surprised and Kai thought 'Hm that was easy.' Then the surprised look turned into disgust. _

"_That's disgusting. How could you think of my like that?" he spat, ignoring Kai's wide-eyed broken look. "Don't expect us to be friends anymore you freak." And then Miguel walks away and disappears, leaving Kai alone with a broken heart._

_End_

Kai shook his head and continued walking down the stairs of the building.

"There you are!"

Kai almost jumped when Tala suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Is there something you wanted Tala?" he asked.

He noticed Tala looked rather bouncy... hm...

Tala grinned and said rather excitedly, "I finally got up the nerves to ask Claude out today and he said yes!"

Kai smiled, happy that his friend and brother seemed so happy with his own life. "That's great Tala."

Tala suddenly got a glint in his eyes as he eyed Kai. "Sooooooo... Are you going to tell Miguel how you feel?"

Kai stiffened. "W-what are you talking about?" there's no way Tala could know when Kai himself just figured it out.

Tala smirked as his thoughts were confirmed. "Don't play that game with me, it's so obvious."

Kai blushed. 'Shit!' he thought. The last person he wanted to know about his crush was Tala. "Don't worry about it." He said trying to compose himself. "Miguel doesn't need to know." And he quickly left before Tala could open up his mouth.

Tala smirked as many idea's started formulating in his evil, perverted mind. "Not that you have a choice me dear Kai." He snickered as he walked away to find Bryan and let him know of their next targets.

TBC...

* * *

Ok, that's done. Once again, sorry about the rush but I just wrote it in thirty minutes before my class started. So please read and review and tell me what you think.

Burning


End file.
